1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an edge cleaning vacuum sweeper system and more particularly pertains to vacuuming floors including edges of floors through the reconfiguring of the system, the reconfiguring being caused by contact with the edges, the vacuuming and contacting and reconfiguring being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vacuum sweeper systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, vacuum sweeper systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of vacuuming floors and edges of floors are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an edge cleaning vacuum sweeper system that allows the vacuuming floors including edges of floors through the reconfiguring of the system, the reconfiguring being caused by contact with the edges, the vacuuming and contacting and reconfiguring being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the edge cleaning vacuum sweeper system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of vacuuming floors including edges of floors through the reconfiguring of the system.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved edge cleaning vacuum sweeper system which can be used for vacuuming floors including edges of floors through the reconfiguring of the system, the reconfiguring being caused by contact with the edges, the vacuuming and contacting and reconfiguring being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.